cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella
"Ohhhh ja... you're good at zis. Mmmm, keep licking, big boy." Isabella is an offworlder who has been transformed into a cow-girl by exposure to certain TF items (hinted to be LaBova) as a result of travelling to Mareth by accident. She can be encountered in the Plains. She has something of a dominant personality, is a heterosexual (though she considers herms to be "men" for her pleasure), has a fetish for relatively small partners, enjoys partners who are shorter than her, and speaks with a stereotypical Germanic accent. Appearance Isabella stands tall; at least seven feet in height, and potentially eight. Her skin is tanned so dark that, except for rounded spots of pearly white, it's chocolate brown all over. She has wild, unruly red hair, from which emerges small cow horns and a pair of cow ears. Like Marble, she has digitigrade, cloven-hooved legs, covered in shaggy auburn-colored fur, and a cow's tail. She wears a diaphanous silk shirt supported by a black leather corset and red lace, as well as a plain, olive-toned skirt that barely protects her modesty, and nearly fails in its purpose with every subtle breeze. She has 3-inch long quad-nipples on each breast, which makes her slightly more bovine-like than Marble. Encountering Isabella can be encountered by exploring the Plains, having set up a camp there since coming to Mareth; the player will hear her singing and be given the option to investigate. If they choose to investigate, they follow Isabella's song to her campsite, and she realises she is being watched. If the player is under six and a half feet in height, she will greet them warmly, happy to see another friendly face, and giving them the choice to either talk to her, drink her plentiful milk, leave, or attack her in order to rape her. Additionally, they will observe her checking out their crotch. If the player has a penis which is under 9 inches in length, then Isabella will offer to perform oral sex on the player, explaining she likes her lovers to be "smaller", and displaying her eight-inch-long tongue. However, if the player character is 6' 7" tall or more she reacts in a hostile fashion, giving the player the option to either leave, try and explain they aren't a threat, or attack her. In Isabella's Camp When the player comes to Isabella's camp, she will greet them in a friendly fashion, offering them the opportunity to talk with her or to drink some of her milk. If the player has a suitably sized cock (that is, quite small), she will offer to lick them off, and they can also offer to perform oral sex on her regardless of gender. A player can also choose to attack her in order to try and rape her. If the Champion chooses to Talk, for the first time, she will explain how she used to be an adventurer in her own world, but allowed her greed to lead her through a portal to Mareth, and she has been stuck here ever since. She admits she was originally human, but took a liberal mixture of transformative items, primarily LaBova, which turned her into her present state. On subsequent choices of this option, the player triggers a basic scene. If the player chooses to Drink, then Isabella makes them drink her milk, forcing them to drink until they pass out. * Drinking directly from her breasts reduces Fatigue by 65 unless she fucks you during your one-hour nap, in which case it only takes 50 off. She will only rape male players with a cock. * Random chance to raise thickness and lower muscle tone by 4. If the player chooses Get Licked, then Isabella happily performs oral sex on them. If the player chooses Offer Oral, then they lick out the delighted cowgirl, who will offer to return the favor if the PC has a cock to her standards. If the player chooses Fight 4 Rape, then they must battle the angry cowgirl. Affection modifiers * Talk: 0 affection * Drink: 4+ affection * Get Licked: 2+ affection * Offer Oral: 2+ affection Post-Fighting 4 Rape scenes affect affection as well. Things she likes will put her affection to 8 (Lactation, 69, small titfuck). It will not increase past 8 using these scenes. Things she doesn't like will lower affection. For example, buttsex will set it to 5. Interestingly, vaginal sets it at 11. Combat Isabella is an extremely tough opponent. Thanks to her huge shield, she is virtually impossible to hit. She has a special "shield bash" attack that can stun the player, a throat-strike that induces a temporary status which renders the player unable to cast spells, a charging attack that does fair damage, and a self-suckle attack that allows her to increase the player's lust and heal herself, though it also arouses herself. She has an estimated hit point total of 890. That being said, trying to win with lust seems to be far more effective with dealing with her. Once Isabella has been fought, she will remain hostile towards the player for roughly 3 days, attacking them on sight. After those three days, she will calm down and can be approached peacefully. However, if the player suitably pleased her with the post-battle sex, then she will be calm on the first meeting. If Isabella wins, she will rape the player depending on their gender. If they are female, she will spank the player and force feed them her milk. If they are male, she will grind against their cock until the orgasm denial has them begging to apologize, and then finally mount them. If the player wins, they are presented with the option to 69 with Isabella. If they have at least one penis, they may penetrate her vagina or anus, or receive a titfucking scene if their penis is to her standards. If they lactate, then they can engage in a lactation 69 scene. Random scenes Isabella fighting Hel over a lost bandanna. Options are available to use Diplomacy or Watch the fight or leave. Hel suckling Isabella, and the PC is invited to join. Follower Isabella has an affection stat in the "More Stats" menu and can be recruited as a follower if it reaches 50. Once recruited, the camp description will be altered; "Your campsite got a lot more comfortable once Isabella moved in. Carpets cover up much of the barren ground, simple awnings tied to the rocks provide shade, and hand-made wooden furniture provides comfortable places to sit and sleep." If your penis is less than nine inches long, Isabella will provide morning blowjobs (toggle-able in her Sex menu). Isabella can be taught to speak without her German-like accent. The PC can also spar with her, choosing to spar lightly or hard. Light sparring results no rape scene regardless of whoever wins but results in halved XP, while the PC and Isabella "fight like the creatures of this world" retains everything as if it were a normal battle. In either battle, Gems are not rewarded, however. If given ProBova, it triggers a scene where she burps and this will temporarily transform you into a cow-girl or cow-boy. While you have a Breast Milker installed at the farm and you haven't drunk her milk within the last 7 days, an event will occur where you can choose to take her down to the farm and you can allow her to milk herself there to provide you fatigue-reducing milk. Note that she also gives a bottle if you refuse to let her go to the barn and tell her it's YOURS. Because her breasts start to fill back up as soon as you drink her milk, the event may occur right after you install the milker if you don't drink milk from her at least once a week. Waiting for this to happen (or triggering it) is not recommended as it has a cooldown and is far less potent than drinking directly. Drinking milk from Isabella right before you decide to install the milker will ensure this won't happen but you still need to drink at least once a week in order to prevent to event from triggering. Possible sex scenes * Hotdog * Service her * Tentacle sex (requires at least three tentacle cocks with a minimum length of 24 inches) Notes * The description on Isabella's Milk bottles (replaces direct drinking after getting a Breast Milker installed and Isabella into milking urge, regardless of the player's choice) is incorrect. Reduces Fatigue by 30, not 33. * Much like Marble, drinking milk directly from Isabella's breasts is much more efficient than bottled milk. However, unlike Marble, you can drink from her as often as you want to, which makes her quite more useful.